


Transmission

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anti - Freeform, At this point Anti has already been harassing Jack for a few months, Dark, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, SaveThePotato2K19, Static!Anti, bad to worse, horror?, mentions of potentially triggering content, no beta we die like men, noticing, read a/n please for possible triggers, seeing depression in someone, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: It wasn’t one person who noticed that something was up. And even as they all see a piece of the puzzle, in turn, it’s not like Jack could just let them find out.





	Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I just had some words and flashes of scenes floating in my head.
> 
> Hopefully those who miss Static!Anti enjoy!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  ***!!!!!!!!!***  
>  So, potential triggers for this are like those in _Static_ :  
> Implied and/or referenced (as well as potential flashbacks) of choking, stabbing, emotional manipulation, depression, anxiety, and the likes.

     It wasn’t as if it were immediate. The changes they saw.

    They were just such a contrast to the normally happy, exuberant Irish bean that they all knew and loved, that it had slammed into them with sudden clarity.

    Something was wrong with Seàn.

* * *

     It was actually Wade’s comment that had brought it out to Mark’s attention. A simple, casual game of Prop Hunt, no recording or commentary for an audience.

    Wade, as per usual, had been partnered with Jack. He had been unusually quiet the whole game.

    “Hey, Jack? You okay? You’ve been kinda jumpy the whole game.”

    Jack had seemed startled, his voice wavering and crackling through the speaker. “Uh, yeah! Just been ‘aving a stomach ache lately, y’know? So I’m pretty tired. Nothin’ tah worry about.”

    They let it drop, as Bob let forth a slew of unintelligible babble as Wade found his pie.

     But Mark kept it in mind.

* * *

   Not even a week later, during a video chat with Jack, he noticed it: twitchy, nervous behavior. Something despondent and dull in his normally gleaming blue eyes.

    He thought back to the months before, how Jack had gotten quieter, almost meeker. He wasn’t as vocal about fighting - or, at least it was only half-hearted when he voiced his opinion.

    And it puzzled Mark, because what could have happened in just the last month or two for Jack to have gotten to this point? Far be it from Mark to say that just because someone’s life seemed to be going well, they couldn’t develop something like anxiety or depression. Rather, he just couldn’t find what could have triggered the decline.

    It wasn’t like he was at a point where he needed urgent attention; more that it was just so out of character and unusual that Mark couldn’t fathom why he hadn’t noticed sooner. Helped sooner.

    He decided to be patient. Not to press the issue. If Jack didn’t come to someone in due time, then _he_ would reach out.

* * *

 

    Bob was the one who kept quietest. Passing along his concerns to Robin.

 

 

     And it was Robin who caught the tell-tale bloom of purple, when Seàn’s sweater tugged down away from his neck. Like a trick of the light, it was gone, like it had never appeared at all.

* * *

 

     In his room, Jack sat back with a sigh, logging out of his PC.

    It was hard to fight off his friends’ growing worried gazes. Questioning eyes and furrowed brows.

    He sucked in a sharp breath of air as a pair of familiar arms draped themselves over his shoulders, words ghosting his ears:

     “ _Oh, don’t worry about them, Seàn. After all, you’re not gonna let them find out. . . **right**?_”

    Hands snake up, brushing against his neck briefly and he seized, squeezing his eyes shut. But they left almost immediately.

    Jack kept them closed, trying not to let out a trembling breath of relief. Anti’s voice dropped static as he hummed. 

     “ _That’s what I thought, Seànny-boy._ ”

 

 


End file.
